


Captive audience

by Addie_D_123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Birthday, Dominant Sam, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Teasing, Weecest, breath play, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_D_123/pseuds/Addie_D_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey it's my birthday today!!! So have some Birthday Weecest to celebrate.<br/>xx</p>
    </blockquote>





	Captive audience

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's my birthday today!!! So have some Birthday Weecest to celebrate.  
> xx

 

 

 

It took a moment for Dean’s eyes to adjust to the early morning sunlight. Turning his head he confirmed that Sam was still lying next to him, sprawled on his belly across the bed. A tiny tuft of hair twitching in time with each breath. Dean felt strung out and so damn thirsty. He swallowed painfully and his fingers flew up to the dull ache in his throat. Slowly the night came back to him in pieces. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I said not yet!”

Sam crawled up his body slowly, laying light kisses along his path. He pressed his naked body up alongside Dean’s own and rolled his eyes. “Patience is a virtue Dean.”

“Yeah and when have you’ve known me to be  _virtuous_ Sam. Now c’mon-“

“No. Now stay still.” Sam dipped his head forward to meet his brother’s and kissed him, slowly and deeply. When he pulled back he took his lower lip with him, tugged between his teeth just hard enough to hurt. Then he pushed up onto his knees and swung one leg over to straddle Dean’s waist, looking down on him from his new perch through the hair in his eyes.

“Fuck Sam.” Dean said in an exhale. Sam smirked before ducking his head down to where Dean’s neck met his shoulder and latched on. Sucking licking and biting until Dean was gripping the sheets and writhing underneath him. Their bodies hot and slick from the warmth of the room, their skin stuck in some places and skidded apart with a rough burn.

Sam sat back up and studied him for a moment, admiring his wide blown out eyes and his puffy parted lips. He straightened his back and ran a hand through his hair to pull it back while rolling his hips in a maddeningly slow circle against his brother. Dean moaned.

“Do I have your attention now?”

“Yeah Sammy, I’m a captive audience.”

“Okay.” Sam stretched like a cat while rolling his body through it and beamed at the way it made Dean gasp. “Tell me what tomorrow is.”

Dean quirked an eyebrow and chuckled, the spell momentarily broken. “Sam, you’re gonna ask me questions when I don’t have any blood left in my brain? Good luck with that.”

“Dean. Focus.”

The forceful tone of Sam’s voice made him shiver. Dean reached forward to grab at his hips but he batted his hands away and pinned them to the bed. And as he struggled in his grasp it was Sam that had a revelation, and Dean watched as his expression grew dark. Sam’s eyes narrowed and glittered in the silver moonlight that crept between the battered motel blinds. “Shhhh Dean, shhhh.”

Dean’s wrists forgotten Sam leaned forward and reached a hand out to touch Dean’s amulet where it had settled in the hollow of his throat. Sam looked up to meet Dean’s adoring gaze for a moment before wrapping his long agile fingers around his brother’s neck.

“Now think De.”

And he squeezed, but Dean couldn’t think. Not about anything but his brother’s hands around him cutting off his air or the sharp pain that came from where Sam’s thumbs pressed down firmly. The amulet was trapped there, cutting into Dean’s skin and marking him like a promise. Forever and ever.

Dean felt a dull pressure behind his eyes and his face was hot but he could still see Sam’s face shimmering through his tears like a mirage. The darkness was looming at the edges, just threatening to pull him under when Sam suddenly released him. He waited until Dean was done gasping and choking to continue.

“Did you remember what tomorrow is?”

And in that moment, Dean did.

“Yeah Sammy, it’s my birthday.”

Sam’s response was a bright smile that warmed Dean to his core. “Right, and you know what that means.”

“I’ll be legal.” Dean tries to laugh but it sounds more like a wheeze. “But sorry to break it to you there baby brother, but you still won’t be.”

“No Dean, it means that birthday boys get birthday presents.”

Dean licked his lips salaciously and this time when he placed his hands on Sam’s hips and dug his fingers in, he didn’t stop him.

“Sam it’s gotta be after midnight by now, doesn’t that count?”

Sam’s eyebrows bunched together and his lips twisted into a pout. “No Dean it doesn’t count until you sleep and wake up the next day, that’s how it works.” Sam whined.

It still amazed Dean how he could go from a sex god to a devious killer to a 14 year old brat in a few short moments, but that was his Sammy. He was just that perfect.

“Okay baby, I’m waiting ‘til tomorrow for my present. Now will you just c’mere already?” Dean pulled Sam down on top of him and he went willingly, collapsing in a fit of giggles.

The boys settled after a moment with Sam’s head resting over Dean’s heart and Dean’s fingers carding through Sam’s hair. Dean was just beginning to nod off when Sam pushed himself up on one elbow and turned to squint at him in the dark.

“What Sam?”

“I almost forgot, lemme see.”

Sam grasped the amulet with careful fingers and pulled in away from the skin it was indented into. He flinched a little when Dean sucked a quick breath between his teeth at the pain.

“Wow.” Sam eyes were transfixed on the mark left there, his look thoughtful. “That’s gonna leave a nasty bruise.” He wiggled himself closer and pressed his lips to the spot, licking it while his small panting breaths cooled the burn. “Does it hurt?”

“Yeah Sam, it really does.”

Even in the darkened room, the satisfied smile on Sam’s face was unmistakable.

“Good.”

Sam resumed his place on his brother’s chest and let Dean’s deep steady breathing lull him to sleep. He wanted to dream of all of the things he would do to his brother the next day, but his thoughts became more scattered as his eyes grew heavy. All he was sure of, it was going to be a good day.

“Hey Dean?

“Yeah Sam?”

“Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks Sammy.”


End file.
